


Kokichi Ouma's Final Regret

by Luna_Moon22



Series: Angsty One-shots (Various Anime) [7]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Chapter 5 Spoilers, Death Fic, Gen, Happy birthday Ouma sorry all I can do is hurt you, Posting this for the grape boy's birthday, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 10:47:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24848524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Moon22/pseuds/Luna_Moon22
Summary: Ouma wanted to live.But at least he wasn't boring, right?
Relationships: Momota Kaito & Oma Kokichi, Oma Kokichi & DICE
Series: Angsty One-shots (Various Anime) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607131
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	Kokichi Ouma's Final Regret

"That's... a lot of blood."

Says the purple haired boy, standing over the closed hydraulic press in nothing but the astronaut's jacket, hung over bare shoulders in some attempt to hide the mark on his arm, maybe. Or maybe just to cement the trick in his own mind.

The sleeves hanging off of his body match those falling limp from between the lips of the press, and the sight of it makes him sick.

He hears crying.

"Didn't think I'd stick around long enough to hear that." He whispers to himself, turning his head to catch the only man the tears could come from, still at his post by the controls. Still holding to those buttons as though someone's life depends on them, as someone's had mere moments before.

"Ouma..." The astronaut chokes on his name, and the Supreme Leader stares as Momota wipes the tears from his eyes and moves to collect the script. "I...I won't let your sacrifice go to waste."

"Awww, thank you, Momota-chan~!" Ouma coos, tossing the jacket from his shoulders and watching it melt right into the air. "I really appreciate that~! Make sure you give Harumaki-chan a good beating from me, ya hear~?"

Momota doesn't answer him.

Not that Ouma is surprised.

He looks to the press once again.

"You know, I had people to go home to. A lot of them, in fact." He whispers, brushing his fingers along the edge of the metal. "I had people I wanted... to see again. People I wanted to save. A life, a home, a... family." He watches the vibrant pink slip right off his fingers without even a drop clinging to his pale skin.

"...I wanted to live, you know."

His words struggle to get past his throat.

"...I really wanted to live."

He bites down on his lower lip.

"But... hey. At least... at least I wasn't boring."

He squeezes his eyes shut and lets a silent tear slide down his face.

"At least I wasn't boring, right? Even... if I didn't get to live."

And Kokichi Ouma disappears.


End file.
